tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lois
| next = "Strange Visitor (From Another Planet)" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the superhero action/romance series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. It was directed by Robert Butler with a script written by Deborah Joy LeVine. It premiered on ABC on Sunday, September 12th, 1993 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Fresh off the bus from Smallville, Clark Kent arrives in Metropolis, seeking a job at the Daily Planet. After a bit of convincing, Perry White decides to hire him. White pairs him with veteran reporter Lois Lane. Meanwhile, scientist Samuel Platt tells Lois that the Prometheus space project, a project to build a zero-gravity science lab in space, is being sabotage. While the pair investigate Platt's claims, Platt apparently commits suicide, although Lois & Clark believe that it is murder, and that the culprit is Platt's former co-worker Toni Baines. Unbeknownst to Lois or Clark, Baines is actually working with billionaire business mogul Lex Luthor, who hopes to sabotage the space project for personal gain. After Baines is killed in an explosion, the threat to the space project is believed over. A launch to the space station is planned, but at the last second, Lois, who has snuck aboard, discovers a bomb on the ship. Clark rushes to the launch site, in the guise of Superman, and swallows the explosive, saving the ship. After (literally) sweeping Lois off her feet, Superman visits Lex Luthor, and informs Luthor that he is fully aware of Luthor's involvement. Luthor seems unphased, but welcomes Superman's threat that he will place Luthor in jail before Superman flies away. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Featuring Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman was developed for television by Deborah Joy LeVine. * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman: Pilot redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 475512A. * This episode is available on disc one of the Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman: The Complete First Season DVD collection. The collection was released by Warner Home Video in Region 1 format on January 17th, 2006. * Co-producer Dean Barnes is credited as Dean W. Barnes in this episode. * Actress Margaret Blye is credited as Maggie Blye in this episode. * Actress Kamala Lopez is credited as Kamala Dawson in this episode. * This is the first television appearance of Cat Grant, who is a character featured in comic titles by DC Comics, most notably, The Adventures of Superman. She first appeared in The Adventures of Superman #424 in 1987. The character will also appear in episodes of Smallville, where she will be played by Keri Lynn Pratt and episodes of Supergirl, where she will be played by Calista Flockhart. * This is the final acting work for Persis Khambatta. Persis passed away in Bombay, India on August 18th, 1998 at the age of 49. Khambatta is best known for playing the bald Deltan, Lieutenant Ilia in the 1979 film Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * "Pilot" at the Lois & Clark Wiki ---- Category:Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman/Episodes Category:Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman/Season 1 episodes Category:1993/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified Category:Legendary for Category:Batman Category:Mediamass